


Bond

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry, John Arc, Like seriously horrible, Mates, Oh look! A bump in the rating!, There's not enough booze in the world to make up for this, Why am I even writing this?, horribly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson meets Brandon. John asks a question and gives something up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is dedicated to a horrible person, my coauthor for this verse. Who's words of encouragement got me through this installment, speaking the words of wisdom "You've got the booze now write the porn!". This wouldn't have been possible without you.
> 
> Secondly, I apologize for how horribly this "smut" is written... really. It's horrible. Why anyone would read this, I have no idea...
> 
> Third... I am so not sober enough to be writing this.
> 
> And of all things I could be listening to while writing this? Come Little Children by Erutan on repeat... the entire time... most awkward thing to write smut to.

“Ok… ok, so… uh…” John fidgeted, looking around Brandon’s apartment nervously. They’d decided it was best to have Jackson join them there where the rest of the pack wouldn’t interfere. John was hoping to introduce his closest friend to his boyfriend with as little issue as possible. Of course, that was a challenge because it was Jackson. All around the apartment, John could see traces of his things. He’d even noticed, that morning, that he had a drawer at the wolf’s apartment. His own drawer.

Hands settled on his shoulders and slightly chapped lips brushed over his neck. “Settle, love…” Brandon murmured into his ear, inhaling the beta’s scent. John just closed his eyes, leaning back into the strong chest behind him.

“Sorry… I’m just..”

“Nervous? I know. It’s ok. We’re just going to have lunch and get to know one another. It’ll be fine.” Brandon soothed.

John took a deep breath and nodded, relaxing in the surrounding scent of pine and peppermint. Brandon always smelled like Christmas, like pack. He smelled like home and _mate_. He turned his head and buried his nose in his boyfriend’s neck. He could take this moment to just relax. It would be tense enough once Jackson got there, after all. Two alphas in one room and a romantic link with each to the same beta. Yeah, there was no way this would end without fangs at some point.

“I love you…” Brandon murmured into John’s temple, lips brushing across the skin there in a whispered kiss.

Smiling, John placed a kiss to Brandon’s pulse before pulling back. “Love you too…” he replied just as a knock sounded at the door. He tensed up again and Brandon ran a hand along the younger’s back.

“It’ll be ok…” he assured. Nodding, John pulled back to steal a kiss.

“I’ll go get the door… uh…”

“I’ll go check on lunch.” Brandon agreed, nodding and kissing him once more before gently nudging him to the door.

John just let him go, glancing after him before taking a deep breath and going to the door. He hesitated a second outside before opening it and smiling. “Jackson.” he greeted, the familiar wolf managing to temporarily dull his nerves. 

Jackson just smiled briefly, glancing curiously further into the apartment. “Hey… so uh…” He started, shifting a bit uneasily. He didn’t like the idea of entering another alpha’s den, especially when it smelled so much like the alpha and his closest friend. 

“Come in.” John offered, stepping aside and letting the elder into the apartment. Jackson eased his way in, taking his time to look around the apartment closely. It was cozy, to say the least. The apartment had a warm feel to it that radiated happiness and comfort. He wanted to hate this place, but he couldn’t. He could tell how safe John felt here and it grudgingly made him content with the other alpha.

“You must be Jackson…” Brandon greeted, entering the main room and offering a smile. Jackson eyed the man for a moment, lifting a lip ever so slightly.

Oh yeah. He was judging him so hard right now.

John shifted for a moment before clearing his throat and gesturing further into the apartment.. “Uh… lunch is… ready.” He stated, awkward now that the two seemed to be having a stare down.

It was what set the entire tone for lunch as the three were seated around the table. Conversation was stilted and laced with growls and glowing red eyes. The food disappeared in record time, Brandon and Jackson having some sort of alpha stand off while trying to prove that they were more alpha. It was enough to drive John insane.

Already he’d had to sit through the most childish insults he’d ever heard.

“So you work for the canine unit? Do they slap a collar on you and say fetch?”

“Oh, you’re an alpha too? I didn’t know they were accepting prepubescent children as pack leaders.”

“John likes intelligent men. I guess it’s a shame you’re a cop or you would have fit into that category.”

“I wasn’t aware that losing what precious few brain cells you already have during lacrosse counted as intelligent.”

“So did you want one pup or two? I’m sure you’d look lovely in maternity clothes.”

“Well I’m happy to say John doesn’t have a type. I’d be worried if he thought we were anything alike.”

“You’re just jealous I had him first-”

He’d had enough. John growled before silently pushing his chair back and getting up. The table fell silent as he started gathering plates. Brandon winced, catching John’s gaze, and ducked his head. Jackson just glared at Brandon.

“It was so nice of you two to make friends.” John muttered, heading into the kitchen. The two remained behind, Brandon’s gaze trained on the kitchen door. He’d messed up and he knew it. Sighing, he turned to look at Jackson, taking in the man his boyfriend considered his closest friend. Fighting internally, he heaved a sigh and slumped.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been an ass….” He muttered.

Jackson’s head snapped up and he frowned. “What?”

“John was nervous about this… about us meeting and I promised him it would be fine…. Looks like I was wrong…” Brandon ran a hand through his hair and shifted in his seat to face Jackson completely. “I just… I don’t know. Sometimes I’m worried he’ll lose interest and find someone else or…”

“Go back to me?” Jackson asked before snorting. “I can promise you, that won’t be happening. John would sooner rip my throat out than date me again. We got that well and truly out of our systems when we were still in school.” He paused, worrying at his lower lip before speaking up again. “I’m sorry as well… I came here with every intention of hating you that I just… didn’t even try.”

Glancing back at the kitchen, Brandon turned back to Jackson and held out a hand. “Let’s try again? Hi. I’m Brandon Rogers.”

Jackson hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it. “Jackson Māhealani. It’s… good to finally meet you.”

Movement in the kitchen door caught their attention and John looked them both over closely. “Are you two finally ready to behave like adults?”

-0-

“I’m proud of you…” John muttered later that night, slipping his arms around Brandon’s naked waist and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. Smiling, Brandon leaned into the touch and turned his head to bury his nose in John’s hair.

“I’m sorry it didn’t start out the best…” He sighed, nuzzling closer.

“It worked out in the end. And you two even agreed to watch the next lacrosse game together.” John chuckled, kissing Brandon’s cheek. “I really am proud of you… you got over the usual alpha hang ups… thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Brandon replied, turning to face John and pull him closer. The younger blushed and ducked his head slightly.

“Anything?”

“Of course…”

The wolf hesitated before lifting his gaze to Brandon, brown meeting green. “...You’re sure?”

“John… what’s on your mind?”

“I uh….” He paused to clear his throat before finding his voice again. “It’s been a couple weeks since it started and watching you today and… I… keep wanting to ask if you’ll… be my mate.”

Brandon was silent a long moment before a grin slowly stretched. “You want me to be your mate?”

“Yes…”

Leaning in, Brandon pulled John into a kiss. “As you wish…” The grin he got in return made it more worth it. Deepening the kiss, John shifted his weight and slowly walked backwards towards the bed without breaking the kiss. Reaching the bed, he pulled back and met Brandon’s gaze.

“Are you sure?” Brandon asked, fingering the hem of John’s shirt. The brunet nodded, nerves still there, but ready. “We can wait if you’re not…”

“I’m sure. I don’t want to wait.”

Taking a second to let John change his mind if he wanted to, Brandon finally moved his hands. He slipped the bottom of the shirt up and removed the shirt, letting it drop to the floor as he looked over John’s exposed torso. “You’re beautiful..” He purred, running a hand down the exposed skin, watching as the skin prickled at the cold.

John’s breath hitched before he let out a rush of air that mimicked a small laugh. “Whatever you say, love.” He hummed, leaning in and stealing another kiss. Brandon just went with it, slipping his hands down to John’s hips and back to grip his rear. He gave it a good squeeze before shifting and bringing them back around to undo the button. The zipper slid down easily and, hooking his fingers into the fabric, he slid the jeans down his boyfriend’s- his _mate’s_ strong thighs, taking the black boxer briefs with. John let out a quiet hiss at the sudden cold, pulling back from the kiss and giving Brandon the perfect opportunity to move onto the wolf’s neck.

“You’re still dressed. Why are you still dressed?” John growled softly, letting Brandon guide him back to lie down on the bed.

“Patience, babe.” Brandon chuckled, taking a moment to enjoy the view of his mate lying exposed. He really was stunning. John let out a soft whimper of nerves and Brandon finally stepped back to strip. He tossed everything aside before digging around in the small drawer of his bedside table. Finding what he was searching for, he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Just the lube..” John muttered softly, watching him from the bed. He blushed and fidgeted. “I mean we’re werewolves so we can’t- and…”

“Alright.” Brandon replied, smiling softly as he dropped it back in before closing the drawer. He stepped back over and knelt onto the bed. He settled his hands on John’s hips, gently massaging as he moved them down his thighs to his knees. Slowly, he spread them apart and continued to massage all the way down to his ankles. “Ok?”

John gave him a nod and Brandon leaned down, nuzzling the other’s hip. Taking in his scent, he let the earthy scent of pine sap and something incredibly _John_ surround him for a moment before shifting dragging his tongue from base to the tip of John’s already erect penis. A startled gasp caught his attention and he chuckled, shifting to repeat the action. Suching on the head, he popped the cap on the lube and slicked up three fingers. Closing it and setting it aside once more, he slipped a hand down to John’s opening, massaging before he slipped the first finger in. There was a moment where The wolf below him tensed before relaxing once more, letting out a low moan as he took more of the other’s cock into his mouth. Brandon gave a few gentle thrusts of his finger before easing in the second. It took a bit more work to get John to loosen up, but Brandon remained patient, easing him in and humming while taking John as deep as he could. The third finger made the wolf’s toes curl and a startled gasp slip through.

“Ungh… fuck~ Brandon!” John gasped, a hand tangling into Brandon’s hair and giving a gentle tug. Smirking as best he could, Brandon bobbed his head and angled his fingers for that same spot, making sure to hit it with each thrust.

“I’m gonna-” John choked out, keening out Brandon’s name as he came. Brandon just swallowed it down. Pulling back, Brandon licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out of the other. John slumped back, flushed and panting as he looked up at Brandon.

“Stunning…” The blond purred, leaning down to kiss the brunet, tongues slipping together in a battle of dominance before he pulled back once more. “Ready?”

“Always…” John replied, shifting his legs open more and lifting his hips slightly.

Quickly slicking himself up, Brandon eased his way in and moaned. He bent forward, head resting on John’s chest while he waited to give him time to adjust. A hand settled on his hip and pulled his hips closer. “You can move…” John purred into his ear. Growling softly, Brandon pulled back slightly before snapping his hips forward. A soft, high pitched moan, his head falling back to expose his neck. It was too tempting. Brandon shifted forward and nipped at the exposed flesh, snapping his hips rougher. Heat pooled lower and he growled, sinking his teeth into the meat of the wolf’s neck as he came, his knot tightening and locking them together.

Purring, they slumped against the bed, Brandon resting his head on John’s chest and panting against his neck. “I love you…”

Chuckling, John ran a hand through his hair. “I love you too..”

It was peaceful, quiet after for a moment as they basked in the afterglow. Brandon just let his mind wander, thinking of what needed to be done. He’d have to ask John if he wanted to move in here with him or find their own home together. Somewhere close to his parents, maybe.

Oh shit..

“Oh god… your dad’s going to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate you so much right now, Misstrickster... Why did I have to write this? What did you make me agree to? STOP SMILING AT ME WHILE I WRITE HORRIBLE PORN!!! TT^TT


End file.
